Talk:Monk
Wouldn't it be more correct to say that Protection spells come before Healing spells? It seems to me that the majority of monks are Boonprot, which would be Favor and Protection, not Favor and Healing, of course (regarting paragraph 2) --Tinarto 08:18, 22 March 2006 (CST) The monk contains an interesting mix of Eastern dress along with Western and New-Age pseudo-religious skills. At first glance, it appears as though the creators of this game modeled this character after the Buddhist monk, for the flowing robes and missing arm sleeves are unquestionably a Buddhist tradition. Looking closer one notices the tribal tattoos - something not typically found in either the Eastern or Western monastic traditions; it seems this ancient tradition has surrendered to popular culture. :Ahh, and the dance - it's like Blue Dragon Sword kata without the sword. --Jawn Sno 13:16, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Blurring the lines of East and West once again, the selflessness of the monk comes straight from the Dharma whereas the healing skills meld New-Age beliefs with the gifts of the Holy Spirit within Pentecostalism. Overall, the creators of this game did a fantastic job merging nearly all monastic traditions into one character. *Reworded the Divine Favor attribute levels benefit. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 07:21, 18 October 2005 (EST) *Added Profession Combinations section. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.210.145 07:44, 18 October 2005 (EST) Hair note I don't think this has anything to do with monks and hair. My ele loses the frilly part of her skirt in water. I think it's a bug really in the engine. --Karlos 01:27, 26 October 2005 (EST) : The capes go too Skuld‡ 01:36, 26 October 2005 (EST) If you use a female ele and remove all her armor then stand in the water, her underwear disappears. VegaObscura 04:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I've always assumed this was a side effect from how the game deals with transparencies. You can see a similar effect to the water dissappearing when you position long grass inbetween you character and the camera. -Ezekiel 10:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Monks and the Heroes of Ascalon Has anyone else noticed the amount of Monk-only quests that involve said Heroes, or other NPC's that other professions don't? For starters, their Profession Test involves Gwen, which none else does. At Serenity Temple, Replacement Healers involves Devona, and at Yak's Bend, they get a quest to help Cynn find Mhenlo (can't recall the name). It just strikes me as odd... this trend ends at Kryta, but mayhaps it was intended, originally, for the main character of the Prophecies Storyline to be a Monk (and subtly hinted at by the quest-staff?) --Valentein 02:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :It's possible that, since you are playing as a monk, you would expect to spend a little more time being concerned about your fellow people, more than a ranger who "lives in the wilderness", or a necromancer who's just waiting for them to die, etc.152.1.24.26 18:05, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I dunno if this links to it, but Mhenlo is the "main character" of the NPC line. As for the ending at Kryta part, I quote Cynn from her article - :At Lion's Gate - "It's a good thing Mhenlo is back here in Tyria, where I can keep an eye on him! We lost many of our closest friends in Ascalon during the war with the Charr, and even more when we helped the refugees cross over the Shiverpeaks to settle in North Kryta Province. After everything we've been through, I'm not about to let some rotting corpses screw everything up!" --Rokasomee 2:45PM, 30 December 2006 (PST) 13 Divine favor? Recently i have heard that alot of monks use 13 divine favor I ask one question ... why? 15 Divine favor is much more efficient. :Where did you hear that? The amount of Divine Favor each monk uses varies as much as any attribute does. And of course, using major/superior runes decreases your health. That doesn't matter much in PvE, but in PvP you need a lot of health. VegaObscura 01:36, 20 June 2007 (CDT) umm well lots of places just random monks are taking 13 divine favor... so they havre told me anyway.--Gene195 08:58, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :asiugfiasg, 13 divine favor is a waste. Standard distribution is 14/10/10 (12+1+1/9+1/9+1), with the 12 in either prot or heal, depending on your elite. It allows for a powerful GoH for prot builds and powerful Dismiss Conditions or aegises on heal builds. Unless you're some kind of... bonder?... anything above 10 is wasting points that could be better spent in healing or prot. -Auron 09:02, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually I find 13/11/11 (11+1+1/10+1/10+1) to be just as common. This attribute spread is a bit less wasteful, at the cost of reducing your main attribute by 1 to bring up the other 2 by 1 each. Which of the 2 spreads to use really depends on your build. LoD with no prot skills except Protective Spirit/Spirit Bond and Reversal of Fortune usually takes 14/10/10, whereas RC with Gift of Health usually takes 13/11/11. VegaObscura 17:39, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::Oh and my main reason for having high Divine Favor is for Signet of Devotion. Like any good monk, I use that skill everytime it recharges so having it set to a high number is very valuable. VegaObscura 17:40, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::RCs with gift of health still take 14/10/10. The only time I've ever run (or seen anyone run) 13/11/11 is on that silly Glimmer build, where the only prot skill was Dismiss Conds, and the increased DF helped sig of devo. But... I don't run that bar very often tbh, which makes the 13/11/11 spread less used. -Auron 01:19, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::^Sorry, I didn't realize the entire monking community consisted of you. VegaObscura 03:33, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Glad we have that cleared up. -Auron 04:41, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I run GoH at 11 or 9, with divine at 9 or 11 because of that. 10/10 is meh. — Skuld 04:43, 22 June 2007 (CDT) I use 16 heal/prot 13 divine and 3 prot/heal. It's excellent. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 05:15, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :no, and don't ever give advice again. — Skuld 17:03, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::Excuse me? It's not your place to determine wheter advice has merit or not! Can we try some slightly more constructive critisiscm? Unless you can honestly say that you have NEVER made a noobie remark in your life (Not saying Shady's was) then stop criticiczing everyone else! Joseph Leito Standard is 14/10/10. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:56, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :no — Skuld 04:02, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes foo. Just cuz you apparently like 14/10/9 doesn't make you special :P! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:53, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::i just go for 16 heal/prot and 15 divine favor good old monk stayle who cares about GoH when you can get 110 hp from orison of healing?. heal party works just as good as it ever did it. i think useing heal party and then making sure anyone who is still hurt gets fully healed is beter then disableing your healing prayers (especialy if your mainly a healer) and geting the same result with no extra healing.--Gene195 19:46, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::2 superior runes on a monk? lmao. M s4 19:51, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::why not exactly? when used properly in pve there is no need for the monk to be on 400+hp if you do your job you can make do without 400+ hp my monk has 60 nrg and 330 hp he can tank about 80% of prophices creatures in hard mode with 6 skills (porlly less i just made that number up).--Gene195 19:57, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually I was thinking pvp only, i apologize for being so ignorant. M s4 21:03, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Except when a boss spikes you with one skill that does double damage. Or the mobs prioritize you because you have low AL/armor. =P --NYC Elite 21:10, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::They don't do that in PvE. Even in hard mode, they attack what is closest as long as there aren't too many things already attacking it. In PvE you could even run 3 superiors if you want, as long as you aren't in an area like DoA or UW where 1 stray hit, or even AoE, will take you out. VegaObscura 17:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::: actually my ranger uses 3 sup runes --Gene195 13:08, 26 June 2007 (CDT) MONK There appears to be a man called simply "Monk" outside Gates of Kryta. Having a disambiguation would be a bit unsubtle and I don't know whether this guy has his own page already. Help anyone?? Seb2net 18:29, 26 June 2007 (CDT) He doesn't even have any dialogue, not when talked to anyways. He will blab randomly about the undead threat and (I think) ToA but is otherwise totally worthless. He is low level and so usually gets killed by the time you reach him, too. Disambig not needed, page not even needed I don't think :p (T/ ) 18:32, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Page is located at Monk_(NPC) if you wanted to know. --Kale Ironfist 18:35, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Good that cleared that one up :D Seb2net 18:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Picture needs changing This picture needs changing. I'd do it, but haven't got the time right now. Will when I get home from work tonight if nobody else has. Try to find the one that is like all the others - mono grey background, both male & female with general armour in the profession's 'normal' colour (brown for monk? blue? i forget... purp for ele, green for mes, red for nec etc). Thanks guys. Leina 05:56, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I am at least half joking here (e.g. don't fly off the handle) but should we replace the picture with the Obsidian armor on the grounds every second Monk has it? -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) swords/axes? recently i hv seen a lot of monks with swords and axes why??? :This 'hype' has come over from PvP if I'm right. A lot of monks like to use caster swords / axes for the benefits. A wand (or rod, or whatever) may have some halves casting time mods and stuff on it, but a sword/axe/spear can have a +5 energy inscription AND a +30 mod (or enchanting, if you wish) on it. You might see monks using shields too for the extra protection - it's not that hard to play without the energy from a focus. By the way: sign your comments with four tildes (~) -- -- talkpage 18:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) k ty 68.36.202.128 19:10, 9 November 2007 (UTC) i don't know why... ppl say my monks build sux. been using it for years, and i'm sorry but, if (in hell's) i can get the other 2 monks in the party to complain of nothing to do when we only have 1 war (with only healing sig as deffense) and the fire ele is a leeroy, i think i might be doing something right. for more ppl to wail at this is my build #Orison of Healing #Heal Party #Heal Other #Healing Breeze #Peace and harmony (tho ppl keep insisting that i use Healer's Boon so i often use that now.) #variable, usually Healing Touch for a self heal #variable, usually Dismiss Condition or Remove Hex #Rebirth (i never leave w/o it) 12+1+3 Healing Prayers 12+1 Divine Favor 3 Protection Prayers for years ppl have been telling me i'm a miracle worker of a monk, no pun intended, then they ask for my build and are stupified by how bad they claim it is. i never run out of energy unless i start spraying unnessisary heals all over the place, and nobody dies ('cept for enemies). Don't mind me, i'm just ranting.Akbaroth 19:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Peace and harmony is bad, there are better skills than orison of healing, heal party and healing touch, Healing Breeze is pretty bad and Rebirth is only good for party wipes. Also, superior runes are pretty bad. That's probably why :P. — Warw/Wick 19:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Orison is one of the least effective skills in the game (in terms of healing per energy). Same for Healing Breeze. Monks do not ever take Heal Party because of the high energy cost and because it does not benefit from Divine Favor. The only exception is when it is combined with Healer's Boon or Unyielding Aura. Peace and Harmony is a terribad elite because it provides negligible energy management and little else. Healing Touch is good. Dismiss is okay, although you don't have any enchantments to trigger the heal, so you may as well take Mend Condition. Remove Hex is okay, but you could just take Cure Hex instead, because that's a strong heal. Monks shouldn't be taking Rebirth; survivors like Rangers and Warriors are better candidates, since they are usually the last ones left alive and can run away without getting killed. ::Hell's Precipice doesn't have any monsters with a huge damage output, anyway, except Spark of the Titans. But humans are smart so they don't clump together to get nuked by Rodgort's Invocation, anyway. (T/ ) 19:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, Healing Breeze is quite cool with a 15 second duration. Sure, it doesn't redbar as much as WoH, or party heal like HP, but it's nice. :::Healing Touch is severely outdone by a teammate (i.e. Reversal of Fortune) but that's a matter of opinion. :::He/She has Healing Breeze to proc the heal off Dismiss. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Question I have to ask this in all honesty and seriousness: Do Monks suffer from an inferiority complex? Or why is it that 90% of all monks run around in *Black Mask of Mo Zing *Chaos Gloves *Voltaic Spear *Torment Shield *other parts: Obsidian Armor this clearly shows to me that they wanna compensate their lack of self-confidence or monking-skills with über-expensive items, which, on a sidenote look ugly as hell and totally unfitting and thrown together. -- 21:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :It's considered "cool". Also, Female Warriors >.>" --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well what's cool about wearing a randomly thrown together armor which looks ugly as hell?? o___O .. and what about Female Warriors?-- 22:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Nigh every female warrior has the exact same armor setup. Monks at least vary every now and then --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Which one is it? The pink elite gladi armor (with bandana)? Stupid aswell, but Monks top it all IMO. -- 22:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Just because you find randomly thrown together armor ugly,does not mean the person wearing it ( or everyone/anyone else ) does.Beauty is subjective i think the saying is. Durga Dido 23:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: TBH I do have an inferiority complex, but I don't farm near enough for the "über-expensive items, which, on a sidenote look ugly as hell" this might be what causes the inferiority complex though -_- Deviant Priest 00:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think the main reason is that monk Obsidian armor is one of the few Obsidian armors that look good, so many people who get Obsidian armor get it for their monk, which is what I did. I'm an armor set purist, though, so no mix/matching for me, and I can't stand Chaos Gloves. —Dr Ishmael 03:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I stopped reading when you said "...one of the few...that look good". So you know where I stand here :p If I may make a postulation: Monks have some of the most reliable and profitable farming/moneymaking builds (600/Smite, 55, other odd things), so perhaps that it what makes more of them able to afford such crap. I'd agree that statistically, it's Monks I see more than any other profession who have full black-dyed sets, wtf expensive weapons, etc. (T/ ) 03:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's actually because most PvP elitists only PvE on their monks. 03:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Close second being Warrior, and then Ele. Ironically, it's the standard combo; Strong&Brave Warrior, Magic user and a healer. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I see A LOT of monks running around in black elite armor with really expensive weapons but, in my opinion, it's all about how you wear the items. Sure you could have the most expensive weapons in the game but if you haphazardly throw them all together, your character looks like shit. My monks current weapon set/armor combination is: White Dread Mask, Elite Saintly Chest dyed black, Destroyer Gauntlets, Drok's 1k Woven Legs and Elite Woven Sandals with a Fellblade and Destroyer Shield. My monk looks quite godly. Too bad I don't have many titles to fit with how she looks. 15:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : Well all I know is, im glad I'm not one of the monks/female wars descirbed here :P (although my second monk has black reg luxon, harldy obsidian :P). Howevever, there are a lot of "clone" monks out there :P. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 16:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC)